The Vampire Diaries: Rememberance
by MisteriousKiller
Summary: When Stefan has Elena, who does Damon have? Damon finds himself growing more like Stefan the longer he's in her presence. When the final battle comes, will damon risk his life as he once had to save his one true soul mate? Or will his hatred win out?
1. Chapter 1

The Vampire Diaries:

_**Preface**_

The night was black to all but _him_. The forest shimmered as the wind whipped through.

The tree all but unconfortable while supporting the back of _him._ He came here for silence, he

came here to sulk after seeing the things he could never have. He expanded his natural sences,

nothing came but the faint traces of the white tailed deer, small bear cubs, and sleeping birdies.

Ooh he liked birdies. He had a little bird. She was sweet and inosent, and oh so inosent. She was

small and fragile and he found he'd go to limits to protect his her. Her hair like fire around her

coco features. And a witch at that. But something quite powerful lingered, just out of his reach

and this made him angry. It was teasing him, turning the game on him, and he didn't like that. He

wanted to know more, he felt the need to seek out this power. His mind, for once was completly

clear of his goody to shoes brother and _her_. He jumped from the tall oak tree landing easily fifty

feet below. He ran gracefully with in-human speed. Just when he thought he was close enough to

touch, the power moved from his grasp pushing himself to run harder and faster just to be worthy

enough to feel it close. He ran til he could run no more. He could no longer feel this power, so he

turned to head home. _He would indeed have this power and nothing else, even if he had to die, _

_he'd have it._


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter One

Betral

" Rise and shine, big brother." Stefan pushed back the curtains letting in the potentally

harmful sun beat down onto this brother. " What do you want?" Damon asked as he used his arm

to shade his eyes. Squinting up at the annoying person infront of him. He sat up in his king size

bed. " Elena needs to see you." He said, Damon say the pain it caused him to say this. " Oh does

she now." Damon gave his brother a flashy smile. " Yes." He said then left soundlessly. Damon

threw on his button up long sleeve shirt and his usual smooth looking black jeans and his black

riding jaket. He parted his excellently cut hair to its natural part. He grinned at himself although

he couldn't see his reflection. He took a sip of his scotch and left feeling in know way depressed

as he usually did. What ever his mood it was Great!

" You look...happy." Elena fought to find the word that was not the one she usually used

to describe Damon. " Why thank you. Stefan said you needed to see me." He got directly to the

point. Elena walked over and flipped on the computer screen showing a letter that was typed in

big bold letters. " I dismissed you of this because I thought you would never hurt me because I

thought you loved me, but to make me believe that Stefan had left. Was low even for you." She

said angrily. Damon looked at her through a confussed expression. " I don't know what that is."

And that was the genuin truth. " Are you trying to make me hate you, because great job Damon I

do." Her brow went up as it usually did when she was angry. " But..I-" She cut him off. " I don't

care anymore Damon, you hatred toward Stefan has turned childish and enoughs enough.

Kathrines gone, she's not coming back. What's done is done." She said sternly. Her tone had hit

him where he didn't think was possible. " Your no longer welcome here and I swear Damon if I

see you here again I will stake you myself." She turned off the monetor. And the sad thing was

he knew she would do it. He didn't know what to say. _What have I done?_ He asked himself.

Elena stood taping her foot and arms crossed. Her dark hair swaying around her shoulders as the

breeze come through the window. He turned and jumped through the window, feeling as if

everyone hated him. He knew one thing. He didn't like that feeling. He hit the ground and

stomped off his ferri. He opened the door and clenched his fist around the stearing wheel nearly

crushing it. He gave one last glance at the bording house and zoomed down the road his engine

purring as he pushed farther and faster. Three days were erased from his mind. _How much _

_damage could I possibly do in three days?_ He asked himself. And knowing himself as he did it

was major. That all cleared when he felt the same power again. Only it was stronger than the last

time. He chased it for as long as he could, but found nothing._ What the hell?_ Why couldn't he

find find it? He was irritated. He hit his stearing wheel in frustration. He decided against

continuing on and headed home. He shoved his key in the lock and pushed the door open.

Tossing his keys to the table. He picked up his scotch. He closed his blines and sat in his chair.

Unfortunatly for a vampire getting drunk was excedingly hard. It took many drinks to get wasted.

More than he had. So for now he'd heve to take what he could get from the buzz. _Oh love, this is _

_no way to spend eternity. _A faint voice was full of sympathy, but still haveing a dangeous amount

of power to it. Damon was faintly startled. He set his glass down. " Says who?" He asked seeing

nothing. _You'll know soon enough._ The voice spoke again. Damon didn't know where it was

coming from, but he knew it was the most beautiful sound, even though it came telepathicaly.

"Your the power I've been seeking." Damon stated. _I am_. It answered. " Why don't you come out

so we can talk properly." He said smoothly. _No need to hide Damon...I know you better than you _

_may think._ The voice came stronger. " No one knows me other than myself." He said angrily.

_You'll understand when the time comes my love. _The name drifted and the voice was gone.

Damon found himself shaking in pleasure, but abrupyly stopped, slapping himslef. _What am I _

_doing?_ He asked. _And what the hell just happned!_ He took another sip, deciding it tasted bitter he

tossed it aside. He jumped up to the second floor and starred out the huge window that starred

back at him. He leaned against the wooden banaster that over-looked his big empty apartment.

He exhaled blowing out nothing. He hated being by himself. He hated being lonely. No matter

how many women he had that feeling never went away. He hated that Stefan was happy and he

was miserable. Thats when Damon stopped feeling and his expression turned hard.

He went out the next morning hungry. He hadn't feed in days which was on the border of

dangerous. He found himself a nice pretty brunett led her to an ally used what strength he had

left for compulsion and he sank his teeth into her. She didn't scream, she didn't cry, and she

didn't put up much of a fight. Which was good cause he didn't feel like fighting anyway. He could

feel the blood washing over his entire body warming his body the only way human blood could.

He stopped when the girl couldn't loose anymore. He felt only halfway charged so he saught out

another victum only this one was blond. She was stricken by Damon's good looks and went with

him willingly. He could find that compulsion affected her alot more than it did the other. He bit

into her neck drawing the sweet liquid that sustained him. She moaned out of pleasure. He kept

drinking til he hit full. He let the girl fall and he turned. Man would she have a mean headache in

the morning. He was on blood high. Damon decided that today he would sulk in the graveyard.

He found a tomb and layed against it. Closing his eyes and rested. He awoke when he felt

multiple presences. " Well looky who it is!" A voice called. Damon stood up smoothly. " Looks

like we have ourselves a Salvitore." One said and the rest gave slight laughs. " It seems as if

we're at odds. You seem to know who I am, but I don't know you." Damon said smartly. " Oh you

know us alright." They all seemed to have said. Damon sensed that they weren't here to chat.

_Maybe I should have taken more blood._ He thought to himself. " It's a shame Stefans not here.

He might be able to save your pour pathetic life." The lead one grinned. Damon began to get

flashes from the past, then he relised just how much trouble he was really in. " Your Ethan." The

name finally came to him. '' Yes old friend thats right. And my...my have you changed. Not killing

anymore for a girl that hates you." Ethan spat his disaproval. " People change." Damon replied

back. " _People change_ not vampires." He flashed to where Damon stood. Gripping him by the

throat and holding him in the air. Damon looked down. Mentally he gathered his power for a

mental sweep. _LET ME GOOOOOOOOOO! _He relesed it once it felt like a nuclear bomb. Ethan

dropped Daman and stumbled back. Two of his lesser vampires were dusted. " That was a nice

trick." Ethan said breathlessly. Damon didn't like being handled by anyone but himself. More

came from the darkness. " I'm not leaving without you Damon." Ethan said. Holding them off. "

And what could you possibly want with me cause I surely dout its my looks." Damon smiled. "

Thats for us to know and you to find out." He said evily. " Either way I ain't going." Damon

smiled. " Than we're going by force." He said. Signaling his men to attack. Damon took what he

could, but they were all on him. He blasted, he punched, he kicked, there were to many and the

nearest wooden instrament was a couple feet away. He felt that power again. Whiteness came

from the dark and a figure appeared. Damon could see through the cracks of the bodys on him.

She was beautiful. Her hair fell to her back, and in her eyes he could see himself reflected back

in them and only him. She lived and breathed for him. She was his. He knew that now. He

pushed himself down to the growned feeling her power in him. He pushed himself up and

knocked the vampires off him each of them crashing into a tomb. Ethan came at him at ful

strength. Damon deflected it and sent it back to him causing it to be more than Ethan could take.

He burst. The rest of them ran in the other direction and away from Damon. Damon turned to the

site infront of him. " Your her." He didn't ask he knew. The glow around her faded. She stepped

toward Damon shyly. " You...saved me." Damon was in mild shock. He couldn't but feel as if he

knew her. She walked up to him and set her arms around his waist. He automaticaly in cased her

in his embrace. To him this felt right. " I feel as if I've known you." He said smiling. He

was....happy here with her. " Your going to leave aren't you?" Damon asked hoping she wouldn't.

" Why do you think that?'' She asked. He pulled apart. " Because nothing good stays in my life

not like it does in Stefans." His hands turned to fists on her back. She leaned up and layed her

lips on his. He kissed back. This wasn't liked any other kiss he'd ever had. She cared alot for

him. She showed that in the way she kissed him. He would never have gussed he would be the

one to kiss an angel. They left the cematary deciding they've seen enough of it. They walked

hand in hand. Something Damon never thought he'd do. He felt awkward about it. _Just relax _

_love._ She said telepathicaly. _This is new to me._ He answered back.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Two

Lost Lover Found

Damon soved his key into the lock and opened the door while gently gliding his mystress

with him. He went around picking up clothes and tossed them into a pale as she stood looking

over his home. " It's...homey." She said smiling. " Your kidding....it's messy." He stood up. " It's

perfect." She walked over and pulled a black ilk shirt and swung it around her bare shoulders.

Closing her eyes as the coolness touch her skin. " -looks better on you." I opened my eyes to see

him standing before me. I'd missed half of what he said. The shirt falling mid thigh on her naked

body. He ripped his eyes from her, to see that the blanket was rumpled and on the ground infront

of the closed door. _Shes unashamed..._ Damon thought as he looked back at her. " Aliza...my

love." She said sweetly. He shivered at seeing the sheer affection in her eyes as she spoke her

name._ You can hear me?_ Damon asked. _Yes._ She asnswered telepathicaly. _We are connected _

_by heart and soul._ She smiled as she sent the message. Damon flashed his led light smile that

could have blinded anyone who was human. A small draft came in through his open window

blowing across the surface of Aliza's skin, causing her to shiver. She wasn't used to Earth's

atmosphere, it felt heavier upon her shoulders. Damon without thinking slide out of his black

leather jaket and drapped it around her shoulders. " Thank you." She whispered. Enclosing

herself with the jaket. He thew the rest of the dirty clothes in the hamper he never knew he had.

He stepped into the kitchen filling a glass of water. Aliza felt herself warm under the leather jaket

that was a couple sizes to big. Her eyes searched the unfamilar space, stareing one surface to

the next. " Drink." Damon whispered to her, holding a clear cylinder filled with water. " It'll wet the

dryness in your throat." He spoke. She took the glass and let the liquid slide down her throat

doing what he said it would do. She felt cooler. Damon climed the steps leading Aliza with him. "

I'm going to take a quick shower..So do what ever." He spoke as he disapeared into the dark

doorway. Aliza found herself wondering toward the bed. She sat then layed. The pillow soft under

her head. She fell asleep instantly.

_**Stefan and Elena P.O.V**_

Elena sat on the bed taping her pencil to leather bound diary. She was caught at odds.

She wasn't sure what to write. She read back through the entry: Dear Diary,

It's been a while. With everything that has happened these few days. Well it's been crazy so I

write to you as a sort of way to clear my conchince. I've told Stefan about the kiss with Damon and

the child that was chain to a boulder. Our switching of blood. He said that it was alright, but I feel as if I cheated on him I mean I do care for Damon, but I don't know if its that sisterly love I once had for him. Hes a confusing man at times. At monents he seem not all that different from Stefan. Then at other times hes this dangerous animal stalking his prey at night. I don't no what to think of him anymore now that I've seen both sides. But one thing if for sure my love for Stefan is eternal and nothing will change that. Hes all I can think about even when hes there beside me. Well he'll be out of the shower here so I gotta go.

Elena

" You hear from Damon at all?" Stefan called from the lighted bathroom. She set her pen and

book down into the droor of the side table. " Haven't hearedfrom him in a few days, as a matter

of fact haven't seem him either." She walked into the bathroom and wrapped her soft warm arms

around Stefan's waist, who tried as hard as he could not to give in, but to finish getting dressed.

He dried and geling his hair was guess work now a days. Elena's clothing had gotten a little

damp due to Stefan's wet body, but she didn't care. " Why you ask?" She asked curiously. Stefan

finished his hair and turned around to face her. " I can't get a read on him...he seems

distant...and loved?" Stefan asked quizically. " Doesn't he always, well except for feeling

loved?" She asked thinking over what she just said. " This is different. I'm almost worried." He

said. " If it makes you feel any better we can stop by his apartment later after our airunds." She

smiled the soft sweet, warming smile she used only on him. " Thanks." He whispered. He bent

down and lightly kissed her cheek. So lightly she could barely feel it. Stefan picked a clean shirt

from his side of the dresser and pulled it over his head and Elena led it down over his zipper.

Elena ran into the grocery store and got some food for herself since Stefan din't eat. She

pulled her hair up and hid it in the base ball cap she now had to where out in public. She checked

out and put the groceries in the back seat of Stefan's porch. They made a few stops a few

herbalist stores and magic shops to pick up some things on Mrs. Flowers list. Then they headed

across town and to Damon's apartment.

_**Damon's Apartment**_

Damon stepped out of the steaming shower a black cotton towl wrapped around his mid-

section. He walked into his bedroom seeing Aliza passed out on his bed. He stood there a

moment frozen just stareing at her hair that turned silver in the moonlight. Then he decided to

get dressed and climbed into bed as well. Something keeping him from taking advantige of this

girl. He would have normaly have bitten into her neck and have her half drained by now. Yet he

found himself wanting to take care of her. _Whats happening to me?_ He blocked his mental voice

afraid to wake her. He arose just before dawn and found that the space beside him had gone

cold. The blankets were folded and on the edge of the bed. His hamper gone from his room. He

ventured out from his room and down the steps. Sounds of water swising around and around,

metal clinking every time it his the dryer in which he neglected to use. Everyting was not as he

had left it last night. Everyting was....shiny and he didn't like it. He walked into the kitchen to see

a glass full of steaming red liquid that made his blood run cold. He picked up the glass to find a

peach colored note he opened it up to read:

Damon,

You'll wake up to find me gone,but I'll be back soon enough. This glass should be more than enough to get you through the day. Drink it while it's still at body temp.

Aliza

Damon set the glass to his lips and let the liquid slide smoothly down his throat quenching an

invisible thrist. He could feel the power warm his body to a point it was boiling. He felt as if he

had just drained and killed one hundred women. _This was her blood...She cut herself for me. _He

thought to himself. Her blood was liquid electicity. And it was much stronger than Elena's very

own. _How's that even possible._ He wondered aloud. Damon felt as light as a feather and as if he

was floating on air later discovering he was hovering two feet in the air. '' This is new." He

laughed to himself. Enjoying the buzz he was getting from this life sustaining esence. He felt so

good he decided to crank up the music and dance which he very solumly did these days. He was

having himself a good time. " Think you got enough energy to give a gal a dance?" The familar

female voice asked. He switched the music to a slower beat and turned to face the beautiful

creature that was so called his. " I feel good enough to give you a thousand dances if you'd like."

He smiled that dangerous smile, he liked to show so much. He held out his hand and she took it

greatfully. They side stepped for a few counts. Melting into each other as if they'd been dancing

for milliniums at a time. Damon slide his hands down to her hips and he set her arms around his

neck. The moved side to side and back and forth. " Why'd you cut yourself for?" He whispered

his mouth just above her ears. She turned her pale blue-green stare on him. " You would be

hungry in the morning-" Her voice faded. " You didn't need to, I would have gone out." He said

normally speaking. She just nodded her head and nestled into his chest. " I wanted to give you

something." She said muffled. To any other person it would have sounded like

Iwantedtogiveyousomething. " You already have." He spoke addiding a dangerous edge to it. He

took her hand and twirled her. Her hair swinging around her face creating a faded matalic looking

halo. Her hair a perfect match to his black medium length hair. Her eyes seemed to eco his black

shadowed eyes. Her eyes had a mutation. One eye being blue and the other being green. For

Damon that was the most spectacular thing about her. Her body was elegantly shaped. Her

thights being a little big but shapely, her stomach thin and stretched to fit her frame. It wasn't

small but it wasn't huge. It gave a Jennifer Love Hewitt kinda feel. This he loved even more. Her

hight was just under his. He couldn't hold himself back anymore, he just wasn't made for

patience. He lunged forward, her eyes following as he went. He layed his lips on hers and began

to passionatly kiss her. Yet he did it almost gently afraid she'd break if he kissed to hard. Aliza

kissed back just as passionatly as he had. They were in their own little world and nothing else

exsisted. That was till the doorbell rang.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Three

Dead Sister Living

Damon groaned annyoed. He gave Aliza one last brush of his lips and he pulled away to

answer the door. She followed behind him. Damon reached for the door and unhappily yanked it

open. " And just what brings you here little brother." Damon said emotionless tone of voice. Not

even acnologing that Elena was standing beside his little brother. " You...ok?" Stafan asked a tad

awkwardly. " Don't tell me that's all you stopped by for?" Damon asked sarcastically. Aliza

stepped forward to his side. " Stefan felt something was off and wanted to see that you weren't

dead." Elena spoke just tacking agnolige of the girl beside Damon. She gasped and fell back a

step. Stefan grabbed her before she fell. " Elena what's the matter?" Stafan and Damon both

asked. Elena looked as if she'd just seen a ghost which technically speaking she was. Stefan set

her on her feet, keeping a steady hand on her in case she decided to tumble back again. "

Aliza?" Elena asked keeping her eyes squarely on the women infront of her. Aliza looked at the

girl who had just spoken herself. Aliza stumbled back. Damon caught her as well. Damon looked

between the girls. " You two know each other?" He asked clearly shocked, but doing well at

keeping his face clear of it. " Elena looked at him. " She's my dead older sister." She said clear

of all emotion. " She's your what?" Stefan asked not trying to hide his shock. " I'm her dead older

sister." Aliza answered this time. " But how...why?'' Elena was at a loss for words which rarely

happened. " Damon I couldn't stand to see how miserable Damon was. So I came back." I said

simply. Elena ans Stefan walked into the apartment each pair of siblings taking a seperate part

of the house.

_**Stefan and Damon P.O.V**_

" Guess that's why her blood tasted oh so much like Elena's." Damon said aloud. " You

drank her blood?" Stafan a rose. " Technically I didn't." Damon said smoothly. " How's there a

techically you either did or you didn't which is it?" Stefan asked. Damon looked at his brother. " I

did, but she offered it was in a glass." I said cooly. " See I even have proof if you don't believe

me." I smiled holding out the note Aliza wrote me this morning out infront of him. Stefan

nodded,but didn't take the note. " So Elena has a sister?" Stefan said just to pretty much say. "

Looks like. I guess you and Elena do have some secrets left." I said flashing a priceless smile.

Stefan disregarded the statement.

_**Aliza and Elena P.O.V**_

" You wanna explain to me why your on earth and why the hell your with Damon

Salvitore?" Elena shouted angrily. " Well one whats the reason your with Stefan?" I asked. She

looked at me her brown eyes flaming. " Because I love him and I can't live without him." She

said simply as if I should have known that. " There you go." I said simply. " You can't possibly

love him, he's...he's...evil." Elena said disustedly. " Well little sister, you don't seem so sure of

yourself as you seem. I saw how you were when you were with Damon and now I don't think its

just a family type affection." I said maybe to darkly. She looked at me with daggers in her gaze.

'' You don't know what your talking about." She taunted. " Oh, but I do. That kiss you had with Sir

Damon. Well that seems self explanitory." I said smiling gently. Elena's core tempurature rose a

few degrees. " How could you possible know that?'' She yelled back. " I was watching over you,

waiting for the moment when it became to much for you." I said looking her in the eyes. " You've

been dead for two years. How are you back?" She asked tears gleaming in her eyes. I softened

my gaze. " I was dead for one year, I crossed into the light as you had, Damon fed me his blood

and took most of mine but I'd already died, as hard as it maybe to believe Damon died just about

all he could to to save me. I screamed and shouted for him, but he was to over taken by grief to

hear me. My system was about filled with his blood and his with mine that he'd nearly killed

himself. That I came back. Only this time I was one of the undead. I lived for a year this way, We

came against a greater enemy he'd mortally wounded Damon who had tried to sheild my body

with his, but the blast when through him and killed me again. I stayed an earht bound spirit for six

months until finally I got through to Damon and I came back to him last night during a fight with

one of his old buddies in the graveyard. " I gave my life story. " Why can you still speak

sentences and when I came back I had the mind of a child?" She asked. " Not everyone that

comes back comes back the same." I said simply. A sadness crossing my features. She seemed

to have noticed and know what I was thinking. " But Damon doesn't know who you are, so

basically to him he just met you last night." She stated. I looked at her and nodded. " He knows

theres somethings there, he just doesn't know what or how." I addmitted. " Elena you don't know

how much I have missed him, everytime I'm gone even if it's just for and hour, it feels as if a

past of my soul was ripped from my body." A tear escaped my eye. " Who knows if he'll ever

remember who I am." Tears spilled silently over the brims of my eye lids. 

_**Stefan and Damon P.O.V**_

_Wouldn't I remember nearly killing myself for a girl that I sappose ofly loved_. I thought to

myself blocking my thoughts from Stefan. I turned to my brother. " Stefan help me, help me

remember the two years of my life that have been erased. Why can't I remember Aliza or

anything that we did or how we met or how she died?" I asked myself gripping my hair tightly

completly flustered. Stefan was taken aback by my sudded request. In the hundred or so years

he's known me, he never once heard me ask for something much less see me loose it. " I'll do

what I can." Stefan said getting up from the couch where he was sitting. Damon looked up at his

brother with gratatude in his eyes. " Thank you." Damon whispered. Just then the girls entered

their room. Elena walked over to Stefan and took his hand. Aliza walked over to Damon, he

slipped his arm through hers and held her waist. He lightly kissed the top of her head.

" So what did you lady's talk about?" Damon asked. Elena and Aliza looked at each

other. " Just catching up, how about you gentlemen?" Elena asked. " Oh just talking buissness."

Damon answered smoothly. Aliza could feel the unease in Damon. Elena could feel Stefan

harden. But they both brushed it away. " Well we're going to be leaving now, so we'll see you

later." Elena said eyeing me. She and Stefan disapeared into the golden of the sun. " I have

some buissness to take of, I'll be back in and hour or so." Damon said then left. I sighed after he

was gone and let the pain come. I walked up the steps and into his dark room flipping on the

lights he never used. I slide open his closet door and pulled the light switch that hung above me.

I grabbed a black shoe box that had one held his black boots. I sat on the bed and opened the

box. A bunch of news paper clippings and a few pictures from the 18 hundreds of Damon, Stefan

and Kathrine. An emerald green lapis lazuli ring was what I was searching for when it touched

the tips of my fingers. I pulled it out the chain falling to the bed. I smiled as the flash back hit me

of the day I'd became a vampire._ Damon took me home and taught me the basics of the life _

_style. Then he told me to meet him in the forest in his favorite tree. I was there and he climbed _

_the tree. He pulled out a small velvet box saying that he'd love me for all eternity and handed me _

_the lapis created in my image. He had it put in a chain that was just about indistructable and he _

_put it around my neck. _I came out of the flashback with a sad smile on my face. I turned the ring

over and over in my fingers. Wondering how we could have gone from happy to him not

remembering me. A tear slipped through my closed lids and hit the lapis. I slipped the chain back

through the ring and clasped the necklace arround my neck as Damon had the first time. I sat on

his bed for what must have been an hour or so just staring out the window. My hair fell around

blocking my sight. At the moment I didn't care and therefore I did not move it from my eye. I put

the stuff back in the shoe box and put the lid back over it and put it in its snug little place in the

closet I pulled the light switch and closed the closet door running into Damon as I turned. I

flinched a little. At not seeing that he was there. " Were you looking for something?" He asked.

Glancing at my chest were the necklace hung. '' I was just grabbing something." I smiled

somewhat. He lifted my head to so that tear tracks glisined in the light. " You were crying." He

said. " I was washing my face." I lied. He knew I was to. Feeling what I had felt moments ago. He

wasn't used to sharing feelings, he never had gotten used to it. I used the gift to the best of my

ability. Making sure that he had been safe and that nothing was threatening him. That I knew

when he was in danger or when he wasn't himself. " I was watching something sad on tv." I lied

again. I could tell I was making him angry. '' Stop lieing to me." He growled. I put my necklace in

his hand. And felt his body jolt a little as the memory that was once his was now unraveling in his

mind. " I gave you this." He spoke sadened as as the memory faded and he still having no

recalection of ever giving me this other than me just showing him. " Yes." I whispered weakly.

His grip lessened on my shoulder. He turned despreatly tring to remember, but nothing came. I

had no idea that coming back would be this hard. _But just watching and not being able to touch _

_him, caused me more pain than I can say. And watching him suffer missing something and not _

_knowing what that was, hurt even more._ Tears threatened but I held them at bay. He turned,

taking my face in both hands. " I'll remember you, I swear it!" He kissed my top lip gently. And

disapeared.

_**Bonnie**_

Dear Diary,

Wow has the tention built! Evetything seems so much thicker since Elena, Mardeith, Damon, Stefan, and I returned from the other dimention. I seems almost so thick that you'd have to use a butcher knife to cut through it. Elena kicked Damon out of the Bordinghouse without Stefan's premition and Damon well seems kinda distant even from me. His usual mood even seems darker. His ara well thats pretty much the same. Considering Damon and I have gotten pretty close. He seems to respect me more than ever now. Oh! And for proving my braveness and maturity, The Elders decided that it was times to recieve my ful gifts now. So I'm a ful grown witch now!!!! I'm so excited. Grandma is really proud of me. Well gotta go get some buissness taken care of so tata for now.

Bonnie

Tap! Tap! I looked up abruptly at the window and closed my diary and swiftly tucked it

under the matress. I jumped up from my bed and slowly and curiously walked over to the

window swiping away the curtin. The very man that risked his life to save his brothers was

standing outside my window. " What Damon?" I asked crossing my arms over my madras tank

top. " May I come in?" He asked entirely to darkly for my likeing. " Nope. Not welcome here." I

said stubbornly. Knowing that Elena would kill me if I let him in. " Bonnie I need to speak to

you." He tried again. " I can hear you perfectly from here." I smiled. He gave a low growl. "

Bonnie....I need your area of expertice." He thought around a question I knew didn't leave

Damon's lips all to much. " So in other words you need my help." I was getting entirely to much

out of this and it was making me _almost_ guilty. " Yes... Bonnie I need your help." He said through

his pearly white teeth. I streched to unlock the dead bolt and open the window. Seeing him

clearly without the window pane in the way. His hair was slightly ruffled more than usual. And

were those tear tracks under neth his eyes. No they couldn't be. Damon never cries even when

hes beong tortued. Something must be terribly wrong. Its then she felt it. She hobled back

tripping. Damon started but ran into the invisible barrier between me and him. I fell back landing

on my butt staring up at him. The regret and remose and of the grief that was leaking off him

was like some phycic blow horn. " I hear you loud and clear captin." I said standing. _Man, since _

_when has he not been able to control hinself. Specialy after feeding._ " Man you reek." I said. "

Damon I invite you in." I smiled grimly_. _" So what can I help you with?" I asked sitting back on

my bed cross legged. Damon entered my room and stood a few feet infront of me. " Can you

cast some sort of spell to unblock my memory for the past two years." He asked desprite

pleading in his eyes. " Why now?" I asked suddenly curious again. " I met somene." He

answered...honostly, which was way out of the norm for Damon. " Man she must be really, really,

really, really, really, real-" He cut me off. " I get it." He said angrily. _That my friends was more _

_like it!_ I looked up at him. " What's her name?" I asked. He looked at me with his percing black

eyes. " Aliza Gillbert." He smiled dangerously. Cough! Cough! " WHAT? As in Elena Gilbert's

dead sister!" I exclaimed my eyebrows raised.** " Bonnie, honey is everything alright up **

**there?" **My mother called up the steps. " Everythings fine mom, I just forgot to breath!" I yelled.

" I over heared her telling Elena how she died. And I brought her back. So from what I

understand we're the darker versions of Stefan and Elena. And the thing is I don't remember

anything. I don't remember how we met or what her middle names is or god forbide, what her

favorite flower is. She showed me a emerald lapis ring that I gave to her. And it comes with the

memory." Damon spoke really fast. If he spoke any faster I'm sure he'd go into hysterics. I

usured him to sit beside me on the bed. " You usually don't remember anything about any girl

you "meet"." I shrugged. " Bonnie just help me." Damon said darkly. " Ok then." I got off my bed

and walked over to my closet. Pulling down the light and searching for a brown medium sized

book. _Aha!_ I exclaimed metally, pulling down my spell book that grandma got me for my 17th

birthday. This was the book that contained the really powerful spells that I couldn't handle before,

but because of my power boost I can. I set the book on my desk and flipped through to the

memory spells. Landing on the strongest one in the book. Figuring its going to take about all I

can get to get a gap of two years filled in. I read through the list of vital ingrediants. I grabbed

five white candels and a single red one meaning life and love. I pulled a mat from my desk and

layed it on the floor. Rearanging the white candels in a circle and placed the single red candel

exactly in the middle. I read throught the list again and turned to Damon. " I need something of

yours and Aliza's." I was in serious mode now. He dug through his pocket having nothing of hers.

" Got a bowl of some sort?" He asked. I handed him an empty vial. He popped off the top. He

swiped a small wooden stake from his jaket and in one swift motion blood began to well on his

wrist. He flipped it over and filled the vial. He put the top back on the vial and shook it lightly so

that it wouldn't clot. he lifted his wrist to his mouth and like the cut to close the wound. I grabbed

the vial filled with blood from his hand and held it. " You have anything of Aliza's?" I asked him.

He shook his head. He held up his hand for a sort of wait type symbol. I stood taping my foot. "

Will a hanky with her tears work?" He asked a spark of hope reaching his eyes. " That's perfect."

I smiled at him and he returned the gesture. I took the silk hanky from him and held onto it as

well. I turned back to the circle. I began to light the candels counter clock wise and stood at the

end of it. " I need you to chant this with me." I handed him a piece of paper with the incantation

on it. " Start right after I do." I said sternly, he nodded agetting the message that this had to be

perfect in order to work. " Life today didn't exsist yesterday-" I began and Damon joined in. " For

two years was held at bay. Has come back. Two years erased and two years remembered-" I

tossed in the vile of blood. The red flame blazed green. **" Stop!" I yelled. Damon looked **

**across at me sencing something was wrong. " She's not ment for you. You pathetic **

**excuse for a vampire." I yelled at the thing infront of me. Damon through daggers at me **

**with his gaze. He continued.** " Help me to remember her!" He yelled the power showing in his

words. Before I could antisipate his next move he flashe over to me a tipped the hanky from my

grasp. And tossed it into the flame. " Help Us Become As We Once Were!" He yelled deeply.

The green flame turned emerald blue. **" Noooooooooooooo!" I hissed.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Aliza's Murderer and Long Time Family Friend

Damon tossed and turned in his sleep. Sweat trickling down his face andgreasing his hair. His tempurture rose to an un natural hight. _She's mine...She'll never love you, you fool...She's_

_MINE!_ Damon sat up ubrutly. " Nooooo!" He exhaled deeply. Using the back of his hand to wipe the sweat away. Damon felt a cold hand on his forhead. " Damon, your burning." Aliza pulled

her hand away shaking the stinging feeling away. He turned to her terror in his eyes. " Damon what's wrong what happened?" She asked moderatly starting to freak out. " He wants you, he says

you'll never love me." Damon could barrly get his voice above a hoarse whisper. " Who Damon?" I asked. His eyes met mine. " The man who killed you." He spoke normally again. I could faintly

see a tear escape his eye. I scooted closer to him taking his arms and puting them around me. " Damon he's wrong. I love you and **only** you. He said I could never come back to you, but I

faught and I came back. Fight for me Damon you have to fight." His silent tear fell onto the top of my head. He petted my hair and held tightly onto me as if my life depended on it. " I love you."

He whipered in my ear. I smiled into his chest. We just sat on the bed like this for the rest of the night. I could feel the flat part of his lapis as he stroked my hair. The sun shined through the

blines and casted our shadow onto the floor. He let go of me and got up from the bed, and entered the bathroom to wash his face. I got up and got dressed. He came out already in his clothes. "

I'm taking you with me to see Bonnie." He said tieing his boots. I looked at him. " Why?" I asked. He kept his face perfectly clear. " Bonnie casted a memory spell to fill the two year gap in my

memory, and I'm to report to her when I recieve an old memory." He said simply taking my hand and entertwing it with his. He led me to his Mustang and we pulled out and drove to Bonnie's. He

took my hand almost after we were in the car. I let go of his to study his palm. I traced the lines and the veins in his hand. And up and down his fingers. Occasionaly he'd look down at me. I

flipped over his hand and rubbed over his knuckles. I could feel the muscles in his hand flex and release as he moved it. He pulled into her drive. And stepped out of the car. I opened my own

side and stepped out. He put his hand around my waist holding me close in a sort of protectiveness, ready to kill anything that got within ten feet. He knocked on Bonnie's door. A " I've got it!"

From the inside. The lock twisted and it swung open. A small fraile, red head appeard. Her eyes immidiatly flickered to Damon. " Damon, hey what are you doing here. And whose this?" She

asked. I looked up my eyes staring right at her. Relization came to her face and she stumbled back as if she'd just seen a ghost. " Aliza." She gasped in a whisper. I un did my hat and nodded.

She nodded and added. " Come in.'' Mainly for Damon. We crossed the threshold. And up the steps to her room. She closed the door behind her. And turned to look at us. Damon released his

hold on me. " Hey Bonnie.'' I smiled warmly. She smiled shyly back. Damon spoke next his voice taking up business mode. " I had another memory and in them theres always a voice speaking

faintly in the back ground, repeating the same things over and over everytime. I thinks it the same person that erased my memory and killed Aliza." He stared directly at her and she let out a

small gasp. Bonnie was silent for a while deciding whether or not to comment. " Do you think its the same soul that possesed me?" Bonnie asked, flinching away from the memory. " I don't

know they sound similar, but theres no way to be sure. And Bonnie..." Damon turned. She took her eyes off me and fested them on Damon. " Ya?" She asked. " Who ever he is mede it clear

that Aliza doesn't belong with me and he'll do what ever it takes to make sure we're not." His eyes gleamed with firceness. Bonnie shrugged at this statment. " That means that who ever is

envolved with us will die." He said sternly. Keeping his face an expressionless rock. Bonnie recoyaled in horror, but she nodded. We retreated down the stairs and back into the burning sunlight.

" Shouldn't we warn Stefan and Elena?" I asked as I slide into his cool leather seats. Damon looked at me in mock humor. " Elena made it pretty clear she doesn't want to see my face around

the boardinghouse." Damon smiled and twisted the key in the ignition. Hummed to life. " Your not afraid of Elena?" I laughed silently and he tensed. " No...I'm just honoring her wishes." He said

coyly. The lie sliping off his tounge like turpintine. " Your afraid of her." My smile widened. He glared across at me. " I'd have to drain at least one- hundred bodies just to lay one finger on her."

Damon was steaming. " Oh...it's not that your afraid of her you envy the power she has. She has major fire power and you don't. Is that it?" I asked laying a straiting my features. " People used

to fear me, used to bow down at my feet...now." He faded. " The power has to be shared Damon, it's not good for anyone person to have...vampire or not." I said empathetically. Damon said

nothing he was in his mood. The mood that said if you even look at me wrong I'll snap your neck. The sad thing was I knew he'd do it to. Despite what anyone said, Damon was nothing like his

little brother Stefan. He wasn't gentle, he wasn't compassionate about how others felt, and he wasn't the mushy type. The two only common traits they shared were protectiveness of their loved

ones and their looks. Damon stared through the windshield never sparring a side ways glance for me. He didn't take my hand in his and he didn't talk the rest of the way home. He wasn't a fan of

road trip converstations or long rest brakes. Which was fine with me. He pulled into the lot and got out. Disapearing into the appartment. I sat stayed in the front seat and didn't move till close to

dark. I pulled the keys from the ignition and started walking. I stepped up and felt a sharp pin prick in the back of my neck. My hand instintivly flew up to the sore spot. I pulled out posin dark my

eyes went wide. I was in serious trouble. " Damon..." I screamed but nothing but a panicked whisperer came out. Panic quickly over took me. " Damon..." I tried screaming again. Nothing. My

sight left everything blank, my hearing left everything silent. I was rendered defenseless and no-one to hear me scream.

_**Damon**_

Something wasn't right. I didn't hear the door ever open other than when I walked through it. There was no other presence in the house other than my own. This increased his worry. She

should have come in by now. I trotted down the stairs. I opened the front door, The sun had set fifth teen minutes ago. He stepped outside his door and walked down his steps. Hearing a clank, I

bent down to find the keys to my Mustang lying on the ground. I held them in front of myself. Something was off. He looked around the yard something caught the lamp light. I walked over to it.

Picking up a dart from the ground that was thrown into the bushes and wasn't meant for my eyes to see. I lifted the dart to my nose. Blood was at it's tip. It was hers. It was Aliza's blood.

Someone tranked her. I felt my expression freeze and harden. I tightly held the dart in my hand and heard the glass crack. Someone touched her and now they're going to pay. Someone drew

her blood and now their going to die. My jaw clenched and hot anger rose up the back of my neck.

_**Aliza's Captor**_

My senses returned slowly. Pain materialized in my wrists and ankles. I tried to talk, but realized I was gagged. I blinked a few times to clear my eyes. In the distance I could hear water

clanking into a puddle. I wriggled and that only intensified the pain. _What had happened? Where am I?_ I looked around for any familiar features, but nothing rang a bell. " I killed you once, you

came back. I kill you twice, you came back. I kill you three times, and here you are again. Alive and kicking _once _again. Why won't you just stay dead. It would make life so much easier." A

angry voice came from behind me. I felt cold clammy hands on my shoulder as her grabbed my shirt and pulled me up and spun me around to face him. I choked. I knew him. _Didn't I?_ I

wondered silently to myself. His hair was cropped and spiked directly from the root up. Dirt was under his finger nails. He smelled foul. Had he not taken a shower since the 1800's. His features

had a snarling edge to them. His scruffy beard moved. I flinched. _Gross!_ I cried mentally. He un-tied my gag and through me to my bum. I glared up at him. My emerald eyes turning cold. " You

have hygiene problems." I said plainly gagging about ready to toss up some at his feet. " This is what you and that blood sucker have done to me and now I'm gonna be sure you stay dead this

time." He snarled. " You leave Damon out of this!" I shouted. A power attached to the words. He laughed. " Oh he's as much as part of this than you are." He smiled shamelessly. My eyes filled

unwontedly. " Why can't you just let us rest in peace?" I asked. " You've already taken him away from me three times, please!" I cried. He looked at me, humor in his eyes. " He's remembering.

Everyday another memory hits him as hard as it had when it was first made." He smiled. I looked up at him confussion in my eyes. " Oh yes, lover boy knows' who you are sweetheart." He

walked away. I looked down._ He said he'd had memories yes, that's why we went to Bonnie's, but he didn't say he remembered who I was. A flash un veiled. The ring. The silver claddagh ring! _

_He remembers!_ I exclaimed. Hot tears fell joyously down my cheeks. I closed my eyes. And mentally drew a picture of Damon in perfect detail. From his black boots to his endless black eyes.

The way they light up when he kissed me. _Damon...listen...use our connection...find me...I love...you._ I sent the message out with as much power as I could without setting of the guard. I felt

the small explosion of power leave my body. I laid down in exhaustion. My strength slowly decreasing.

Damon rounded the block about five hundred times looking for some sort of out of place trail. Found nothing even with his vampire senses on high alert. He sat on his leather couch, his

thumb and for-finger pinching his temples. _How could I have not seen his. I should have been with her. She was my reasonability. She trusted me._ He mentally punched himself over and over

again. Brooding wasn't one of his best talents. But he was excelling at a fast rate. He ran through the day's events. Taking time. Taking precious time that Aliza didn't have. A picture of him sent

a startling jolt through him. _She drew this._ He said mentally listening for the message that followed. She sounded tired. Worn out, already stretched passed her limit. And she was sending him

the message. She needed him. He was standing thinking what the message could possibly mean. He didn't understand what their connection was. And how was he going to find out in time to

save her? His anger grew at a steady rate. He pushed over the coffee table, smashing his fist through it. He ran his through his hair trying to clam himself down. There were many things in this

world Damon wasn't good at and keeping his temper was one of them. He walked up to his bedroom thinking the entire time. _Stratagies Damon...THINK!_ His mind was blank. He felt lost and

helpless and he hated feeling like this. He made his victum's feel this way. _Oh I am going to kill the sonofabitch! _He walked over to the night stand spotting her most valuable possetion. Her

lapis and guitar pick necklace. He gripped it tightly in his palm. Making a silent promise. He clasped the necklace around his pale neck. He grabbed his rider's jacket and flew down the stair

case. He kick started his motorcycle right when he entered the garage. He backed out and zoomed down the street. Nothing but anger and passion in his gaze. The moonlight shined down on

his black leather jaket adding a more dangerous glow to an already deadly creature.

He kicked out the kickstand of the bike. He looked around. The eerieness of this place always hit him no matter how many times he came here. This was where everything had happened

this he was sure of. He passed newly dug graves on his way to the heart. He stalked his jacket tight around his beautifully sculped muscular body. He entered the mosaleum. He'd freed

Katharine from this tomb, this was where Liza died in his arms for the second time. Each time feeling like the first. He watched her die and there was nothing he could do to stop it. The whole

seen replaying it's self in his mind, feeling as if he was being staked over and over again and each time it was being twisted and plunged further into his chest. Each time getting slower and more

precise. " It all ends now." His voice was rich and acidic. He reached into his jaket and pulled out his small wooden knife he always carried with him and in one swift motion blood began to bead

up on his wrist and spill over the sides. He thought of the spell he was about to use. He had to be careful of where he spilt his blood, because blood was a very powerful ingridiant in any spell

that requires it. He used his finger and began to draw a casting circle. One staight line with little lines branching off of it. He drew little circles on the ends of the smaller lines and the middle he

drew different chinease symbols. He drew the sign for fairness, love, trust, hope, and death. He licked his wound to stop the blood. He stared at what he had drawn. Then telepathically he sent

out to Bonnie and his brother._ Connect yourselves to me. I need your strength._ And with a burst of power the message was sent. _Damon?_ Bonnie sent back. _What's wrong?_ She asked. Damon

closed his eyes. _Aliza was taken._ He sent back. Another telepathic voice spoke his name. _You've got Elena and Me. Damon. Do what needs to be done._ Stefan said. He could feel the extra

power reach him. He opened his eyes and looked into the middle of the circle. " One with love, One with fairness, One with trust, Two for hope, and Three in Death. I offer up a part of myself, to

save my maiden of darkness. Show her to me NOW!" Damon shouted. The wall turned into some sort of big screen. Damon's eyes darted searching for her. His eyes landing on a beat up figure

in the middle of the room. She was unconcious. Her hands were tied behind her back her feet tied together. Her clothes covered with dirt. He felt his chest begin to ach. He reached out with his

senses. Then with his hands. He stepped through the wall and into the dark underground hide out. He kneeled down by her body, afraid that if he touched her, she'd break. He'd never seen her

this fraile looking. Never looking so scared, and labor beaten. " Aliza." He whispered lightly touching the side of her face. She stirred and her eyes fluttered slowly open. Her eyes at seeing the

angelic looking figure in front of her. " Damon." She barly got his name out. He bent down and kissed her sweetly on the lips. Breaking her chains and sat her up. He held his wrist up to her

mouth. " Drink." He instructed. She shook her head. " You need the strength love.'' He said hardly. He took his wrist to his mouth and bit himself drawing blood. He put his wrist to her mouth and

forced her to drink. She strugled at first but gave up and swollowed the sickly sweet liquid. Damon instantly saw the color return to her cheeks, she didn't look as fragile. She stoped drinking and

pushed away. " No more." She said strongly. He licked his wrist again closing the wound. And wiped the blood from her lips with his thumbs. " isn't this touching." A voice came from outside the

cage. Damon's eyes shot to where the voice came. Staring into the eyes of his lovers murder. " You." Damon hissed. The man smiled. " I've seen what you are Damon, you've killed men,

women, children. And you get away with it." He stepped closer to the cage. His face now visible. Damon recoiled. " Leeroy." Damon said. " I kill and kill her. And she keeps coming back and

why. For you!" He nearly yelled. Damon glared at him. " How she could love something like you..." He spat into the cage. I turned an icy gaze on him. " As much as he may hate it, he's more

human than you'll ever be. And because you have killed me. You made us stronger. So thank you." I spoke sarcastically. Damon slipped his arm around my waist and pulled me up.

Leeroy'seyes widened at the gesture. " You are becoming more and more like your brother." He snarled. Damon ignored the comment and and let me through the way he'd just came. He

said something and the portal closed. He turned to me relief showing plainly in his eyes. But the heat rose, he touched his hand to my forehead. And the relief was gone. " Your burning." He

said fiercly. My head fell back seeing as I could no longer hold it up. He was completely holding me now. " Your blood cancelled out most of it." I said weakly. He took me up the rest of the way

in his arms. My head layed against his chest. The coolness felt good against my over heating body. He began to walk and then he wasn't walking anymore. My eyelids drooped heavily and

closed

_**Damon **_

I look down at the limp figure in my arms. " Stay awaked Liza...please." I begged, but it was to late she was out. I burst through the doors of the Mistic Falls Hospital and started shouting.

Doctors immediatly came to my aid. " What happened?" One asked. I looked at him. " She was injected with something I don't know what, but her tepurature rose above 105 degrees. " Help

her, please." I asked. A nurse came out with a gurney and the Doctor took her from my arms. And began moving her. I followed but they said I couldn't. " Please she's my wife." I lied. A nurse

gave me a look of disbelief. But my eyes told her the story. " I'm sorry Damon you can't pass this point." She said and disappeard to find the others. I stumbled back a few feet and found a seat.

I barried my head in my dirt filled hands. _No human body could with-stand that high a temperature and not have something burn out._ Its then I noticed that a was crying. I could feel the cold wet

tears slide down my cheek. I wiped them away before they had a chance to fall. _She was going to die...again._ This time she won't come back. I slapped myself. I mustn't think that. I felt a hand

as cool as my own squeeze my shoulder. I looked up my eyes gleaming with un shed tears. " I'm sorry." This was the voice of my brother. There was no sarcasm, no humor. He was genuinely

sad. Elena beside him. A single tear escaped her eye. " I knew she was in trouble when she choose you." Her eyes weren't filled with sadness, but with hatred. I looked into her eyes. " You

think I let this happen." My voice hardened. " You don't have a heart Damon therefore yes I do. There was a time I thought you did but I was wrong." Her voice hardened as well. I didn't know

what to sat to that. " Mr. Salvatore." A strong male voice announced. Stefan turned as well as I did. But the doctor had adressed me. The man didn't seem to be barring good news. " I'm terribly

sorry about your wife." Damon felt something in his chest plumet. I heared Elena choke. " She's in the ICU. I'm afraid the temperature has burned her from the inside out." He said clearly not

enjoying having to deliver the news. " It's a miracle she didn't die on the ride in.'' The doctor gave a sad smile and walked away. " What did he mean when he said wife?" Elena asked. I didn't

bother to answer. I found my way to Aliza's room. I took a sharp intake of breath as I saw her laying there those machines hooked up to her. I pulled up a chair and took my place beside her. I

looked her up and down and something in my chest sank even further. " Aliza, I'm sorry this is my fault. Maybe if I was more like Stefan I could keep my temper under control, you would have

come into the house and they wouldn't have had the chance to grab you." My voice got thicker and thicker. _Since when did I blame myself since when do I care for anyone but myself?_ Another

single tear escaped my eye and fell on the hand that I was clutching. _Aliza can you hear me?_ I asked telepathically. No response. I could sense discomfort within her. I took my free hand and

swept the bang out of her eye. Her temperature had gone down, but not by much. Her hand reached up and touched mine. " Your cold." She said almost to low for me to hear. " Hey, your

awake." I smiled. " Feels good." She gave a small attempt at a smile. She held my hand to her head. She moved over to make room. " Lay with me." She whispered. " I don't know if that's a

good idea." I spoke causicouly. " keep…me….cool." She whispered again. I let go of her hand and pushed the blanket over and climbed in. I slung my arm over her torso. A passing nurse came

in. " Sir you can't do that." She came in shaking her head. " I'm cooling her off." I gave a dangerous smile. She shook her head again. " Check her temp." I assured. " And she asked." I also

added. She walked over to the machine that was keeping her heart and blood pressure. " She's down a few degrees." She observed. " But how?" She asked. " I'm naturally cold blooded." He

smiled again. She shook the answer away and left the room.

_**Elena**_

A tremor was sent through my body as the scene unfolded infront of me. " What is he doing?" I asked peering into the room. " That's...it's not him." I said turning to Stefan. " He's keeping her

body temp under control." He said simply. " They've gone through a lot Elena." Stefan spoke modestly. She turned to face him. A question mark on her face. " They've found each other again,

he's gotten his memories back again." Stefan explained. I turned to look at him a question mark showing on my face. He wrapped his arms around my waist. " When I first came to your school,

Damon also came along and being Damon he's fascinated by people who aren't fascinated with him when they first see him. Aliza saw through his mask. And he wanted to know why." He

explained easily and landed a kiss on my head. I looked Stefan in the eye. " She may not be able to help who she loves, Stefan, but Damon is the wrong person just when she gets close he'll

realize that he's gone soft and she'll have to pay the price." I said sadness crossed my features. I turned around with his arms still around my waist and watched helplessly as my sister burned

from the inside out.

_**Damon**_

_I must be going crazy for even considering this question. Maybe I am going soft. But she's the only one that understands me. She doesn't try to change me, she accepts me for me. Her eyes show no judgment, no condement. What's wrong with me?_ I pondered these questions as I looked her in the eyes. I held my hand to her head. " Your temp has gone down but it's still high." I smiled her favorite smile. She looked at me with tired eyes. I slipped her of Claddaugh ring. She stared in confusion. I held her hand. " I know that it may be softening me to be in your presence, but I have never felt better. In fact even if I drained 100 of the finest looking women it wouldn't compare to how I feel when you're here. We've been through hell. And when I thought you had died, there's no hiding what I felt. Aliza I can't stay away, I feel the need to protect you and as you see I can't even do that." I looked down in sadness. I felt warm hands on my cheek as she caressed it. " I love you." She whispered and the thing inside my chest raised in hope. " Aliza…will you promise yourself to me?" I asked. She pulled my head down to her level and spoke into my ear. " Yes!" She gasped. I moved back and slide the ring with the heart facing imward on her left hand signifying engagement. I moved her bang out of her eye. Her temperature was rising. She began to shake and the machines were screaming flashing red lights. " Sir I'm sorry but you have to leave." A faint voice said. I couldn't hear or understand anyone. " Sir you have to leave!" A women was shouting at me now. I finally turned to her as she pulled me away from Aliza's convulsing body. Everything was moving in slow motion. All I could see was her body shaking uncontrollably."Aliza!" I yelled, but the nurse just shoved me out. My face frozen in shock.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Faltering

"Noooooo." I screamed. Iron cast like arms were restraining me. "Damon calm down." Stefan said firmly. I was still fighting. I looked at him. His dark eyes were staring back at me. '' Let them work." He said almost too softly for me to hear. I stopped struggling. He let go of me and stepped back. I looked into the room. She had stopped convulsing by now. I could see her sweat drenched skin. Beads of sweat pooling off her like spilt milk. My chest was rising and falling rapidly. _I can't lose her again. I won't. _I turned from the room and stalked off. Stefan caught my wrist. "Where are you going?'' He asked. I turned a stone cold gaze on him. "Too kill the Son of a bitch that is doing this to her." I said my voice hard. And turned again, but he didn't release it. I looked at him again. "You are not going to kill anyone." He said matching my tone. "It was Leeroy." And I yanked from his grip and stalked out.

I walked out into the pouring down rain. I could feel the water running down my neck and down my back. My hair fell into my eyes. As the hair gel was washed out. I pounded against the ground sending water up into the air. An into the back of my boots. I forcefully pulled open the mustang door and climbed in. Speeding off into the night to avenge Aliza's death….Again.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

Commitment

"Leeroy you son of a bitch!" I yelled as I crossed the graveyard. _Not much fun when it's happening to you is it….Damon?_ A voice harder than my own mocked. A dark sylawet appeared from nowhere. "My my…You look horrid." He spoke in a mild grin. I ran and my arm was applying pressure to his dear trachea. '' You will pay for what you've done to her." I pulled my UN used arm back and launched it into his gut, causing him to cough and jump. I picked his poor pitiful human form and tossed it into a nearby grave. I flashed toward him and pulled back my arm once again. His grin just spread further across his face. "You kill me; you'll never be able to save your dearly beloved." His argent mouth said. I released and punched his gut once more. To him this would feel like getting hit by a freight train at over 200 miles an hour. His body hunched over. "I may not be able to kill you, but I can make your life a living hell. Now tell me how to counter act what you've given her." I demanded. "Something tells me you already know how to counter act it." He smiles a little. I punched his face knocking him unconscious. _What the hell does that mean? _I fell to my knees. Flashes and images crossed my mind in a UN orderly fashion. One stood out, when I first arrived to where he had been holding her. I gave her my blood; the more she drank the better she looked, and felt. My bloods the answer. I stood and immediately followed by that of a sharp piercing feeling coming from my torso. I turned to see a not so unconscious Leeroy standing above me. "You're not as dumb as you look, Salvatore. But your suffering isn't finished quite yet." He smiled evilly and plunged the stake in farther and twisted it. He turned and fled. I yanked out the stake, and gasped as a new wave of pain washed over me. _Stefan Aliza needs my blood to survive the, _sharp in-take of breath, _posin._ I rose to my knees, then to my feet. I stumbled to the car and pulled open the glove box. I remembered Aliza insisting I have what she calls a "vampire first aid'' I thought she was nuts, but it turns out her intuition was spot on. I reached across and a flare of pain shot down my side. "Odd, I don't remember getting staked hurting this much." I exhaled aloud. I pulled the lunch box out her idea of a first aid was spare human blood, ace wraps, and a map. I ripped open the ace wraps and opened the human blood, which I later came to realize was Aliza's. I ripped open my shirt and clamped the wrap down on it. The blood had minimized the damage but it still hurt. I taped the wrap and hurriedly backed up and raced down the highway dodging police, traffic. The police gave chase for a while. I burst through the doors of the hospital, my black eyes gleaming. I left my jacket in my illegally parked car. I tossed the remains of the shirt into the trash. I continued on in black jeans and bare skinned chest. "Sir-"A women began I ignored her completely and rushed toward Liza's room. "Damon-'' Elena began. I had gone too far over the edge to achnolage her presence. I walked into the room, Aliza no -where in sight. I turned around. Tears were falling down the girls face. "Damon she's gone. I'm sorry." A strong stable male's voice came. "Where is she?" I asked my head still facing down. "They took her to the morgue." He said and that's where I headed, ignoring every warning. I burst through the doors and stalked passed the tables of corpses. Finding hers. I slit my wrist and put it to her mouth forcing it down her throat. Empting her of what used to sustain her. "Come on." A tear made it's way from my eyes, on to her. "Please, I just got you back." The tears were falling at a steady rate. Nothing happened she didn't drink herself, her eyes didn't flutter open. She didn't say my name. She would never say my name again. I would never feel her arms around me. I would never feel her could lips on mine ever again. I slipped to my knees and feel into darkness and a full fledged soundless sob. "Sir, you're not a loud in here." An authoritive sounding voice said. "Can't you just leave us alone for once in our lives?" I yelled. She flinched at the sound of my voice her eyes glancing down at the blood that was running down my abdomon. I found Stefan and Elena behind her. "Damon-'' Elena said through a gap of tears. " Leeeeeave Ussssssss!" I hissed. I undid the necklace around my neck and put it on her motionless body. Her Claddaugh was still on her finger. Seeing that brought a strand of new tears. I looked into her colorless face as I stood. I took her hand from under the sheet and put it in mine. "Why did you have to come back, Why did you try so hard to make me remember you, when you knew what the out-come was? I swore to protect you and I couldn't. I failed you. You were the one that looked after me. "I took her hand and held it to my wound. " You looked after me. Even if I thought you were stupid for it. "I closed my eyes. " I remember everything. I remember when we first met. I came to the school to bug Stefan and I looked in the left and saw you putting your books into your locker. I walked over to you because I thought you would be easy. I expected you to throw yourself at me like the other girls, but when you didn't, I knew I had to figure out why. And when you said my last name, it sent chills down my spine. I had to know why. '' I talked to her corpse as if maybe just maybe she would answer back. All my hope came crashing back. The impact harder than the first. "Sir you have to leave normal visiting hours are over." The same voice came again. I looked up all common sense gone from my eyes. "I'm sorry for your loss, but you have to leave." She spoke again. I could tell she wasn't quite sure what to say to avoid a ramp page. "She was my soul mate and the same sick son of bitch killed her." I could feel my eyes glaze over. She also glanced down at the bloody gaze, wrapped around my abdomen, "I'm calling security." She informed me.

I sat in the tree from which it all started. The first time I time I felt _her_. I let the scotch slide down my throat. My marble hard skin was stained with tears. The more I forced the horrid stuff down the more disconnected I felt. I was numb, completely cut off from the outside world. My hand could no longer keep its grip on the bottle and slowly it fell, a faint sound of broken glass echoed as it collided with the ground. My grease ridden hair fell into my eyes and I couldn't have cared less. I remained alone and UN feeling. I couldn't feel the branch digging into my skin, nor could I feel the blood trickling down my back. I couldn't hear anything, not the sweet sound of blood pumping through scared prey. And soon I could no longer see anything. I couldn't see the moon gleaming off the white lily's below. Nothing. Pictures of her suffering, time after time, crossed my forever remembering mind. I winced. Blood practically streaming from my eyes. A time line of what I lost. She would never return to me. As much as I screamed her name or wake up in a pool of my own sweat. She wouldn't come. Even if I could hear the faint eco's of her cry's. She wouldn't come. Not for a monster like me. My mind blacked as was everything else.

_**Stefan **_

I held her shaking body as she starred at her unmoving sister. "We have to go." I whispered in her ear. She turned her sorrowful brown eyes on me. I wiped the stream of her never ending tears with the tips of my thumbs. " I told her nothing good would come of Damon, and did she listen…no she went on and died again. Damon deserved what he got but Aliza didn't… She was just a bi-standard caught in his tornado. Why couldn't she listen to me… Just once?" Elena glanced back at her sister's corpse and reluctantly followed Stefan, cursing at Damon every step of the way.

_**Drunken' and disorderly Damon **_

_Damon…Damon…_ He stirred in the tree that housed him. It sounded like her. Maybe it was her, maybe she came back to haunt what was left of his eternal life. He deserved it. He promised her nothing would touch her. He failed and now she's dead. He failed her so many times now he was doomed to be alone, while Stefan gets to keep his love, while he gets to touch her, to kiss her sweet loving lips. No! He jumped from the tree and landed in a heap on the ground. _I'm going to bring her back. I refuse to spend the rest of my miserable life alone._ He stumbled a few feet, just to see his legs fail to carry him. He fell to the dirt beneath him._ Being drunk sucks_. _I have got to remember to not drink. It's so not healthy and being the eternal stud is not so much fun anymore._** Damon…dam…on.** The calling was becoming more and more faint. _Aliza!_ The thought sent new energy to his incapable body. He rose to his feet. He burned the alcohol and pushed himself to run. The trees swayed in frenzy as he passed. He jumped onto Bonnie's ledge and stumbled into the window.

Bonnie's head whipped up. She cautiously approached the window and moved the curtain aside, her eyes went wide with shock and then sympathy. "Damon I'm so sorry." Bonnie did her best to keep the tears hidden. "Bonnie do you have a resurrection spell?" I didn't bother to sugar coat it. Bonnie froze with her eyes on me. "Damon you can't possibly- Oh! I'm going to." I cut her off and tried looking graceful as I entered her room, but failed miserably and landed on my face. Bonnie reached down and helped me up. "Damon I can't do that, I don't have that kind of power and even if I did, it goes against everything I believe in." She spoke empathetically. Seeing the pain it caused her to see me like this, even though she hates me. " I wouldn't want you messing with magic this powerful little bird, give me the spell and I'll perform it myself." I looked back at her. "No offence, but your not a witch and your in no condition to do a séance." Bonnie looked sternly at the torn man in front of her. " I don't care if I'm bleeding and in a hole, I have to get her back." I tried to stand tall. I hadn't fed in days and that reality was hitting hard. The pounding of Bonnie's heart was louder than ever and becoming harder to ignore. "Earth to Damon?" Bonnie snapped her fingers in-front of my face. " See Damon you can't even focus." She frowned. Still I couldn't tear my gaze away from her neck. The sweet copper tasting liquid swooshing around in her veins!

_**Bonnie**_

I through my hands up, there he goes again. I reached into my pocket and pulled out a small razor blade that I kept for magic emergencies. I slide it quickly across my wrist and waved it in front of the creature before me. His attention snapped back immediately. " Come on Damon drink. I need you to focus." I held my wrist out for him to take, but he refused. " Can't…hurt…birdie." He exhaled. I rolled my eyes and shoved my wrist into his mouth. At first he refused but it continued to flow into his mouth and he couldn't help, but to let it slide down his all to dry throat. " That's it keep it up." I encouraged. He looked at me as he fed with shameful eyes. I knew he felt weak and not in control and he hated that, but the color as at least the color vampires get, was returning to his beautiful face. And with that the usual cruelness of his black eyes as well. He licked my wound and pushed my arm away. I looked down at it and it was already healing! I looked back up at him. "Can you focus now?'' I asked. He nodded. " I still want that resurrection spell Bonnie.'' He spoke in his normal taunting tone. I turned my big brown eyes on his. " Damon, I know you miss her, we all do, but she's gone. She already messed up the cosmic order by coming back." I took a deep in -take of breath. It wouldn't have prepared me for what happened next. He gripped me by the shoulders and held me to the wall. " So Elena coming back was just…natural then. I've lived a whole lot longer than you Bonnie, I know what's dangerous, and you don't understand. You can never understand what it's like. **I want that spell little bird…" **I turned my head, but he was already gone. My curtains were left flapping in the night storm. " Stupid Damon, always has to think everything revolves around him!" I yelled out in frustration. _Things I do for that ungrateful night walker. I really need to learn to say NO!_ I scolded myself mentally.

_**Damon**_

In my mind I tossed my feelings, my remorse, and my grief over Aliza behind a steel door and locked it, tossing the key into a bottom less pit. Leaving behind a shell. I pulled out the silver Claddaugh ring and slipped it onto the chain and placed it around my neck. The memory of her lifeless body flashed through my mind and I pushed it away. The memory of the glass filled with her blood on the first night she was home flashed across my mind. I shook my head clearing it. I looked up and out into the night. My fire burning brighter and hotter than before. I could feel my jaw set into a scowl and my eyes glaze over to the un feeling black they were before. I ripped off the bandage and tossed it to the ground concentrating on the remains of the wound, feeling the skin knitting itself together like the stake mark had never been there. I pulled a shirt from the trunk of my mustang and slipped it on and began prowling for prey.

I stalked through bars bringing out countless clueless unsuspecting women. Sinking my fangs in the crooks of their pretty little necks, bringing them to the brink of death and back. Refueling the power I longed for, but never truly powerful, only Aliza's blood could do that. The women wouldn't remember anything that would be a mess in itself. I could feel the power buzzing through my lifeless veins, making me a little dizzy. It had been so long since I'd had such an intake of human blood. It was sad at how badly I missed the blood high. I let the last of the victim's slide down to the ground, horror frozen on their unconscious faces. I rolled my head on my shoulders and rolled my shoulders around. Running faster than I've ever ran, harder than I've ever ran. I was running for something, something other than myself.

The fog of the graveyard came into view. My run slowed into a stalking walk. The soles of my black boots hit the ground hard in purpose. The graves and Mausoleums past in blurs.

I reached the heart of the graveyard. Seeing a vision of Aliza in the midst of an unbeatable battle, sadness was on her features. Her naked body stood before the pile of vampires. Light building in her small frame and leaked from her into him. That was what had saved him, she bleed herself into him. The vision vanished. A silent tear tore down his face and he wiped it away. "She was all I had. All I wanted. And she was taken away time and time again. I hurt time and time again as a reminder of what I lost and what could never last, could never be." I starred at the spot the vision of her had been. His voice turned hard again. "She loved me and because of that she died. You got what you wanted Leeroy. She's gone. I wasn't in time to save her. I was simple really all I had to do was give her my blood and she would live. Yet I couldn't carry out that simple of a task. So Leeroy why don't you come out here and finish me off as well." My voice was icy. I could feel his presence. "Wow! Wow! My Damon you really cared for this girl didn't you that's a pity and I suppose you came here to kill me then?" He asked knowingly. I could feel my face begin to contort and my fangs enlarge. "A life for a life." I said through a growl. Leeroy just laughed. Leeroy's eyes moved to something behind me. I turned my head to see Stefan. "Damon he's not worth it. Don't kill him, just walk away." Stefan tried to reason, but I was beyond reasoning with. I could feel Leeroy charging toward me and I through my hand out. "Freeze!." He stopped mid run and I turned back to Stefan. "Do you know what it's like to have your un beating heart dripped out and stomped on time after time. Aliza came back and I didn't know who she was. She died and I couldn't save her. This sonofabitch killed her three times. He says I'm the monster." I laughed darkly. "Maybe I am maybe I'm not. But he is going to die tonight, and If I have to die tonight to see to it, very well." I looked back at Leeroy who was trying to move but couldn't. "Damon, when Elena was killed I didn't know if I was going to live, but I did. She came back to me, but I made it through none the less."Stefan explained. Damon shot his head in Stefan's direction. "She's still with you! Aliza is gone and this time she is never coming back. She may try and so may I but just as we might she will never be on this earth again." A tear escaped my eye. I made a throwing motion with my hand and Leeroy went sailing in the air. Stefan ran towards me but I was faster and I threw my arms out and screamed, "BACK!" And he too was thrown back. Power was exploding threw me as I used what was natural to me. "Cross me little brother and I will kill you." A small dark smile crossed my features as Stefan struggled to his feet knowing all too well that I would make good on the threat.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

Last Sacrifice

I heard a sharp gasp and looked up to see Bonnie standing with her hand over her mouth. "Damon what…what have you done." She asked. I turned my head to see bits of scattered body parts over the mass of the area, the parts belonging to Leeroy. "Human combustion." I said. "You've crossed a line Damon. It's time you finally pay for it." Stefan said pointedly. I smiled sadly and got drunkenly to my feet. "Oh I have crossed a line have I? You want to know what Leeroy did to the one person that mattered the most to me. He killed her over and over again each time she suffered just a little more than the last and he made me watch while he tortured her, while he broke her until there was nothing left. You have no idea what it's like to just watch and not be able to do anything to end their pain. He erased my memories, Stefan that made it all the more painful." My voice turned hard and cold. "I have nothing, while you have your time with beloved Elena." I continued and held out my arms tauntingly. "I've got nothing to live for. Kill me. I should have died years ago." I said again. Bonnie's face was contorted in disgust. Disgust that I realized wasn't at me, she looked uncertainly at Stefan. "He needs to die, Bonnie." Stefan said plainly, looking at my kneeling form. "I can't kill him…I won't." Bonnie said.


End file.
